


Stay Awake

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Rest Prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Carrying, Comfort, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Friendship, Hurt Stephen Strange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: "Please, Stephen, stay awake."
Relationships: Stephen Strange & Wong, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Rest Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669489
Comments: 16
Kudos: 157





	Stay Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Descaladumidera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/gifts).



> There is [this gorgeous prompt list](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/612982753766555648/rest-prompts) Descaladumidera linked me to. I couldn't resist.
>
>> **fog.** hearing _stay awake_ as they are carried to safety.

Soft words and strong hands around his body. Carrying him. Carrying him away from….

"Please, Stephen, stay awake."

The storm of pain in his head had calmed enough to allow him to hear the words. _Tony_ , he recognized after a moment of panic.

But the hands were all wrong. He'd been carried by Tony before, it had never felt…

"Shh, calm down, baby. It's okay. We've got you."

_We?_

"You're not getting through, Stark."

Wong? What was Wong… oh, it was _Wong_ who was carrying him. But why was he hearing… "Tony?" he tried to ask but could only produce some sort of unintelligible sound.

"I will. Just let me get this asshole out of the way first!"

A crash and something that Stephen recognized as Tony's repulsors at full strength.

"Stephen, darling, just relax. You've overdone it," _once again_ , Stephen heard despite the headache splitting his skull apart and the nausea the threatened to swallow him whole, "… Wong is getting you home." He might have missed some of Tony's words but he got the important part.

Home. Sounded good.

"Stay awake, Stephen." Wong's voice was not as soothing as Tony's but he still sounded surprisingly gentle. "I'll have to check that you haven't done yourself too much damage. Then you can rest."

"Tony?" he tried again. His stomach rebelled against speaking and he took a deep breath to keep the nausea at bay.

"I'll be with you in a few minutes, don't worry. Your stupid spell got most of them but there are still a few stragglers I have to blast into oblivion before I can come back home."

"I'll keep the portal open," Wong assured them both. "Hurry if you want to catch him awake, he's fading fast and won't wake up any time soon."

The hold around his body shifted, as the Cloak took some of his weight to allow Wong to conjure a portal.

"Stay awake and I promise to tuck you in," Tony promised through his earpiece, just as Wong carried him through the portal. "Goodnight kiss and everything before you drift away to play sleeping beauty."

"I'll do my best," he promised in a near-silent whisper.

"I know, you always do, baby. See you in a few!" Another crash and Tony signed off.

"You really do," Wong reassured him as he put Stephen's weary and hurting body down on what Stephen recognized as his and Tony's bed. He felt some sort of magic but was too drained to examine it further. Besides, the magic felt like Wong, so it was okay. Safe. Trusted.

Wong's magic and Tony's hands, the two best things his body had ever felt.

"You did good, Stephen, really good. Rest now, it's over. You saved us all. Again."

He couldn't. There still was something left to do. Stephen didn't know what but he knew that he still had something to do before he could surrender to the siren call of magical exhaustion.

Warm hands on his face, soft lips against his, kissing him just to reassure, not to arouse. "Shh, I'm here. You did it. Everyone is safe. Wong says you're okay, just exhausted. Rest now, we've got you."

He could feel himself smile slightly at that. Tony's touches and reassurances, as well as the last few traces of Wong's magic, escorted him down into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/612422264221253632/stay-awake)
> 
> I'm slowly, oh so very slowly ~~coming back to life~~ returning to writing. A second rest prompt will follow tomorrow. Thank you so much for reading. Kudos and comments would be very much appreciated. 🤍


End file.
